In My Darkness My Light Was You
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. Dean and Sam are hunters. Dean gets abducted and is forced to do things he never imagined with a beautiful stranger.


Dean and Arandi AU. I give you extreme warning that this is the darkest thing I have ever written. I'm going to try not to be too graphic but I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote it.

Dean and Arandi are brought together in a dark sick way.

IN MY DARKNESS MY LIGHT WAS YOU

Dean stumbled out of the bar drunk to his ass. He and Sam had had a great hunt ended an entire nest of evil vamps and they had celebrated.

Sam had left a couple of hours earlier with a red head and Dean chuckled to no end. Sam never ever left with anyone it wasn't his thing so it just showed how desperate his little brother was to get laid.

Dean had had a couple of prospects but then he had gotten this drunk and knew better than to even attempt to rise to the occasion. He didn't want to interrupt Sammy's good time so against his better judgment he decided to walk back to the motel a few blocks away.

He never made it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why in the hell did he let himself get so damn drunk, his head was pounding and his stomach churning. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He didn't remember hooking up and just by the feel of the coolness in the room he knew he was naked.

Who the hell did he go home with? He made to move and the room spun a soreness in his neck had him rubbing at it and then he felt the body next to him.

He turned slowly to look, well at least she was hot and how could he forget banging that?

His gut started to tell him something was way off. The room had no windows and the door looked like it was made from steel. Glancing around he saw a bathroom with no door and the only other furniture was a table with two chairs. He couldn't see any clothes anywhere.

He sat up slowly and the women opened her eyes. Dean looked at her and she looked scared.

"Please tell me this is your place." Dean said gruffly covering himself with the thin sheet.

"No and I'm guessing it's not your place either?" She said sitting up also.

"I prefer windows." He said getting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist he tried the door and found it locked.

He looked around and he spotted the camera.

"Son of a bitch." He grumbled.

"Now, now Dean is that anyway to talk in front of a lady." A voice came from a speaker up high on the ceiling.

"How do you…" Dean ended the sentence if they had his clothes they had his wallet. "What do you want and where are my clothes?"

"You won't be needing your clothes Dean and what I want is for you to learn to loosen up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sex Dean and lots of it." The voice laughed.

"You're crazy if you think I'm giving you a show sicko." Dean growled.

"That's is your choice of course if you prefer to see your partner suffer."

The woman suddenly screamed falling back on the bed and arching with gritted teeth. Dean saw the collar on her then, she was being electrically shocked.

"Stop it!"

The woman stilled gasping.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"If you do everything I tell you, you will walk out of here in a matter of days. You have my word that you will live through this as long as you cooperate."

"And I'm so supposed to take the word of a man that I can't even see?"

"It's that or it's this."

The woman screamed again.

"Fine just leave her alone." Dean protested.

"Tell him your name sweetheart."

"My name is Arandi." She whispered.

Dean looked into deep blue eyes and god any other time he would be flirting up a storm with this beauty but right now all he could think about was the hell they had to endure just until Sam found him.

"Oh and Dean if you think Sammy can find you think again."

Fuck if they knew who Sam was too then this was personal.

"Do whatever you want to me just leave my brother and this woman out of it." Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dean but she is part of this equation from this point on and as I said before if you both cooperate you both walk out of here and your baby brother will just walk in circles trying to find you."

Dean looked at Arandi her eyes full of unshed tears and she nodded.

"Well there that wasn't so hard, now I'm sending in some lunch and then I want you to get some rest, it's going to be a long night." The voice laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean kneeled by the tub where Arandi sat on the edge not wanting to meet his eyes.

They were being forced to shave each other and it wasn't the face and legs either. Every hair had to be removed and once they were done with that they had to go for oral sex standing up.

Dean had never gone down on a stranger because you just didn't know where they had been he had watched enough pornos to be an expert but still. This sure as hell wasn't the way he wanted to test it although he did enjoy the smoothness of no hair. On her anyway, on him it felt as if he'd lost a big part of him and he was sure it would feel strange when it came time to put on boxers again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was sure he could never get an erection under duress and boy was he wrong. He figured their food which had been a really nice lunch must have been dosed with sexual enhancers because he was even in these circumstances horny to all hell.

He felt as if he was in the middle of making a porno minus the wacked out music.

"Come on Dean there is nice prime piece of ass in front of you take what you need."

Dean looked at Arandi both of them completely uncovered now.

"I know we have to do this." She said trying to be brave.

"I feel as if I'm raping you." Dean whispered.

She lowered her eyes. "It's ok I just want to go home."

Dean didn't dare say it out loud but he was thinking that this bastard had better pray hard that Dean never found him.

"Get a move on it you two unless you like suffering Arandi. Make it look real kissing and everything."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then pulled Arandi towards him. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." Then he kissed her slow and sweet and she responded reluctantly at first then opened up a bit more with prompting.

"No faking anything either I won't let you stop until I see results."

"This is hard enough as it is could you at least let me get into it without the director's cut?"

"Just do it Dean."

Dean focused on the task at hand intent on making it as good as he could for this poor scared woman.

He kissed her everywhere whispering assurances to her and letting his mind wander to make it better for himself.

"Where's the protection?" Dean asked ashamed that he was so fucking aroused.

"There will be no protection."

"You can't be serious." Dean protested.

"You're both clean." The voice insisted. "Don't worry Dean she can't get pregnant."

Dean looked at her and she nodded. He laced his fingers through hers and she began to tear up again.

"I'm sorry." He repeated and pushed into her. Fuck she was tight and he hated the moan that escaped him.

She gasped taking him in for sure not used to someone that size.

He worked his magic just like he would with any lover and brought her to completion again and again before reaching his own.

"Well, well Dean no wonder the women are not happy when you walk away."

Dean felt utterly degraded and Arandi was crying ashamed that she had reached climax under such ugly circumstances but Dean was good damn fucking good.

"You got what you wanted." Dean growled.

There was a round of hysterical laughter. "Oh my dear boy that was only the warm up you are far from done."

Dean's heart sank and the only consolation he had was that Sam wasn't here and that it could honestly be worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was time when he loved sex, would go to extremes to get his rocks off but after this he wasn't sure he would ever even be able to get hard without thinking about this situation, about Arandi.

He was only able to tell the time of day by the time their meals arrived. They were being well fed and got clean linens every day and had hot water to shower with. If not for the forced sex it wouldn't be so bad.

They had been forced to do everything and the one time Arandi refused she had been shocked to the point of unconsciousness and Dean had pleaded for her to be left alone.

The man was a sick pervert making them use sex toys.

Dean had never in his life even thought of taking anything up his ass and now here he was with a woman he knew nothing about and someone watching being opened up with a vibrating dildo that was bigger than his own dick and he was no small man.

"Fuck, fuck you fucking bastard there is supposed to be prep." Dean panted.

"Where is the fun in that?" The voice laughed.

Arandi was crying but she knew stopping would result in pain and Dean wouldn't let that happen.

"All the way in and then turn it on."

Dean groaned in pain as the dildo slid in further and he clawed at the sheets burying his face in the pillow.

He panted and tried to relax but it was hard to with the intrusion. What a fucking way to get his cherry popped.

"I'm sorry." Arandi whispered then pushed it in to the hilt and Dean lurched up.

"Fuck." He whimpered and the whimper turned into a shocked mewl as she turned the vibrator on and the sudden sensation that thrummed through him at that angle touching something inside him that made him see stars. "Fuck, fuck." He panted bucking back trying to get the spot again and fuck he felt like a fucking slut rock hard from the stimulation.

Arandi noticed Dean's desperation and pushed harder on the dildo sending sparks flying through his body and he came hard onto the sheets underneath him without a touch of his cock.

His face burned in shame as his body shook from aftershocks and he had to endure the dildo in his ass until the overstimulation had him near sobbing.

"I knew you'd be a cock slut." The voice laughed.

Later when they were finally allowed to sleep Dean knew that he was going to be forced to do the same thing to Arandi so he whispered in her ear that he needed to make this easier for her and she had nodded. In the cover of the sheets and the dark he slowly prepped her through the night until he was up to three fingers trying to spare her as much pain as he could.

She thanked him later when indeed she had to endure the same treatment but with a double dildo and Dean had had to do it all while he had a vibrating dildo stuffed up his ass and a cock ring keeping him from reaching release.

Arandi had been forced to blow him and he was squirming and mewling until she was told to pull the ring off.

Dean was instantaneously hit with an orgasm that made his head spin and the sheer volume of it made him black out for a few minutes.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Everything that had once been a fantasy to accomplish was now a sick delusion. They were both sore and raw and there seemed to be no end in sight.

It had been too many days and they were forced to do things for hours every day.

They spoke about anything and everything to keep them sane in between the times and Dean found he had so much to share about his Sam.

The arrival of breakfast was a sign that they had to be up for the day. Dean got up to go to the table but Arandi didn't move.

He shook her and felt the heat streaming off of her. "Hey are you ok?"

She shook her head and struggled to get up rushing to the bathroom to throw up.

Dean looked up at the camera. "She's sick man can you give her a break…please."

There was no answer as Arandi crawled back under the sheets but a few minutes later a digital thermometer was pushed into the room.

"Not by mouth." Dean was instructed.

Dean did as he was told holding up the thermometer where the camera could pick up the reading of 103.2.

"I'll get her some things." The voice said.

Dean got back in bed to keep her warm once he saw her trembling.

It was a couple of hours before Gatorade, ibuprofen, soup, and crackers was passed through the small door at the bottom of the iron door.

Dean had to take her temperature every four hours and in blessed relief they were not forced to do anything for three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke to soft kisses on his chest on the fourth day.

"Arandi?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered.

"It's my fault this is happening to you." He whispered back.

"No Dean it's this sick perverts fault not yours." Arandi insisted. "If this had to happen to me I'm glad it was with you."

Dean leaned in to kiss her softly and she responded. The kiss deepened and Dean thought he would never in his life feel desire again but here he was wanting her and she wanted him to the way she moved against him.

Dean could see that the camera was on and that they were not alone but he didn't care this was what they wanted and for the first time they were in control as they made love for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No food came that day, no commands of any type and Dean figured they had pissed their captor off.

Under no stress and really not giving a damn about anything anymore they made love again and the lights stayed on.

When Dean woke up his stomach growled loudly and he was glad that they still had Gatorade and they could refill the bottles in the bathroom. He tried the door but nothing and he was worried now that they had been abandoned to starve to death.

They were drifting in sleep when they both jumped at the sound of the door coming open.

Then there was policemen coming in guns drawn and right behind them Sam.

"Dean oh my God Dean you're alive!" Sam yelled pushing past everyone and taking his brother tightly in his arms.

Dean was filled with such relief and buried his face into Sam's neck and cried.

Sam panicked Dean never cried like this unless something was terribly wrong.

"I'm here Dean I'm here."

"Dean?" He heard Arandi's panicked voice and he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Can someone get her some clothes please?"

A paramedic quickly shuffled out and brought them the paper scrubs they used for such occasions.

Dean asked them all to turn away and he helped Arandi into the scrubs and she was trembling and crying. She was happy to be saved but so afraid of the world waiting for her now.

"Dean I'm so scared." She whispered.

"We're safe now Arandi, I knew my brother would find us." He sighed suddenly feeling the weight of what they had been through.

Dean tried to step back but he was suddenly just completely overwhelmed and he collapsed into his brothers waiting arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and looked around afraid it had all been a dream but he was in the hospital room where he was being kept for observation. He was really free.

Sam was close by asleep in a chair and Dean wondered where Arandi was and if she was ok.

"She had to be sedated." So maybe Sammy wasn't asleep. "It seems she has developed some type of reverse Stockholm syndrome directed towards you."

"We only had each other for all those days." Dean pointed out.

"It was six weeks Dean." Sam whispered in a pained tone. "Six weeks of thinking the one time I allowed myself to have fun had ended up with you being dragged away and killed by some awful monster. I looked everywhere accused every living enemy." Sam hissed with tear filled eyes.

"How did you finally find me?"

"I got a text with coordinates and there you were."

Dean wondered what had prompted their captor to suddenly let them go. It still floored him that it had been so long.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Sam offered.

"It's all good Sammy you know as long as you're safe I'm good." Dean said quietly turning his head to feign sleep so that his brother wouldn't see the tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was released two days later and he wanted to tell Arandi goodbye but her found her room empty with only an envelope with his name on in on the night stand.

He opened it and read the short note.

'Dean I was afraid to tell you goodbye afraid that I would hug you and never be able to let you go. I know it doesn't seem like it but you saved me and I'm eternally grateful please don't let this time of your life change you. Thank you forever Arandi.'

There were stains on the paper he was sure were tears that now he added his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first few nights Dean couldn't sleep until he just literally crashed from exhaustion. Then he would wake from nightmares that had him trembling.

It was funny to him he had endured nightmares nearly his entire life and now this was getting to him. Pacing the room at night he guessed it had a lot to do with the fact that this monster was still on the loose and very capable of doing what he had done to them to others.

Sam hardly let him out of his sight and Dean didn't want to be.

Still he was losing weight and getting dark circles under his eyes. He was afraid to hunt, afraid he wouldn't be fast enough or that he would freeze. He had to get over this shit because this wasn't him he was way tougher than this.

He guessed that Sam had started dosing his water bottles with sleep aids because he was beginning to nod off at night completely drained.

He was grateful that Sam cared so much but Sam just didn't get it. The nightmares were bad enough but the dreams where he was tangled up with Arandi in sweet heated passion with her whimpering his name breathlessly in his ear the way she had when they took control had him waking up with achingly painful erections. More than once he completed the drill and woke up in a sticky mess.

Three painful months slipped by.

He was sitting at the table of the latest motel staring at the computer screen when he gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam slammed his fist into the table.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean said wide eyed.

"I've been talking to you for the last fifteen minutes Dean and you haven't heard a word. I thought I got you back, your body is here but the rest of you is where?"

"I know I've been through worse Sam but I'm having so much trouble shaking this."

"I'm guessing you mean Arandi?"

"Yeah I guess I got that Stockholm thing too. I just want to see if she's ok and help her if she's not." Dean said staring at his hands.

"Fine, we'll go check on her in the morning." Sam sighed. "All you had to do was ask Dean."

Dean only nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding out where Arandi lived had been easy enough but they found the apartment that had once been hers now with new tenants.

Looking for her at work they were told she no longer worked there and calling her sister and only living relative they found out that they had left town together.

A few days later they found the sister at a motel alone worried sick. "She hasn't been able to sleep and she hasn't been eating right. I'm afraid that she's going to make herself sick. I know she's out there looking for you." She told Dean.

"Can I use your phone?" Dean asked.

Jade handed him her phone and Dean called Arandi.

"I'll be back soon Jade I promise."

"Arandi I'm here." He whispered, his chest tightening.

"Dean?"

"Yeah where are you and I'll come get you?"

Arandi told him and Dean turned to Sam. "Get us a room and I'll be fine Sam just keep her sister safe."

Sam didn't like Dean going anywhere alone but he nodded knew that his brother needed this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove for at least thirteen miles before her found Arandi standing under an awning waiting for him in the night in the pouring rain.

He jumped out of the car and ran to her pulling her into a hug and the strangest sense of belonging filled him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know I feel as if I've been going crazy and I needed to talk you, we never exchanged numbers." Arandi shivered against him.

Dean was soaked through in seconds so he pulled her towards his car. "I'm the last person I thought you wanted to stay in touch with." Dean said once inside the Impala.

"I thought that to but then I couldn't stop thinking about you and….." She trailed off.

He reached over and touched her face. "Yeah I know." He whispered. They stared at each for a few minutes. "Um let's go back to the motel and get out of these wet clothes."

Arandi nodded.

They drove in silence. They reached the motel and Dean told her to wait while he explained to Sam that he was taking Arandi to the other room because they needed to talk.

"I figured as much, Jade and I have been talking and we'll share this room." Sam said with a knowing shrug.

"Thanks Sammy this is really important." Dean sighed.

"Just be careful Dean, it's all I ask."

Dean nodded and headed back to Arandi. When she stepped out of the car she swayed.

"Arandi?" Dean stood by worriedly.

"I haven't been feeling very well." She mumbled and then collapsed into his arms.

Dean lifted her rushing them to the room but had to semi prop her up to be able to unlock the door. He laid her on one bed even though she was completely wet, he would call for linens in a while.

He rushed back to his car to get his duffels when he noticed that Arandi's were already in the room.

He called Jade's room.

"How long has been since she's eaten?" Dean asked as he slipped off her shoes.

"In front of me nearly three days but she insisted that she had eaten."

"Ok I'll order some take out."

Dean rummaged through the drawers and found the menus. He called the first one that he thought would deliver in this weather.

After promising double the price paid and a hefty tip Dean convinced the delivery guy to not only deliver their order but to stop at a store and get him some things.

It wasn't until Dean got off the phone that he realized that he had stripped Arandi out of all her clothes so he quickly covered her with a sheet and found her something to wear.

He tapped her face until she came around. "Go take a warm shower I've ordered us some food."

Arandi nodded and headed to the bathroom. Dean rushed to the office to get clean linens. Back in the room he cleaned himself up and got into nice dry warm night clothes before quickly changing the bed.

Arandi was just coming out of the bathroom when the food and supplies arrived.

True to his word Dean gave the guy double what was on the receipt and threw in a hefty tip for delivering so quickly in the rain.

He took Sam and Jade their share and then spread everything out on the table that he had ordered for himself and Arandi.

They ate quietly and she seemed to relish the food.

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Once they were done he cleaned everything insisting that she relax.

He stood looking around to make sure he'd gotten everything and Arandi touched his arm softly. He shuddered and turned to look at her.

There were no words for how badly he wanted her right then. He was sure that he would never be able to feel such things again without a million doubts.

She had been there with him had suffered the same if not more.

"You find it hard to believe that we can even stand the sight of each other let alone feel anything." He said as he put his forehead to hers.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." She whispered.

They kissed and Dean felt the instantaneous arousal flow through him and just like that they fell into a beautiful passion that was too much, not enough and better than they could have hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up from a deep sleep and stretched contentedly. He hadn't been able to sleep like that in so long. He knew that Arandi wasn't bedside him and he sat up slowly to see her standing at the window wrapped in a sheet staring out into the rain.

He watched her for signs of regret but he saw only uncertainty. He got up and walked up to her to wrap his arms around her the way she slotted in with him was the most sure thing he had felt in a long time.

Still he had his life on the road with Sam that he would have to explain.

Apparently she was mind reader.

"I know you're a hunter." She whispered.

Dean pulled back to look into her eyes. "You know this how?"

"I knew it the second I saw your tattoo, my dad had one just like it."

"If you knew then why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid that if the man didn't know that he would hurt you."

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Dean asked wearily sensing that she was trying to get to a point.

"I could tell that your brother was important to you the way you talked about him and the rest of your family even though you had lost them."

"Family is everything." He whispered.

Arandi's eyes filled with tears. "I knew that's how you felt so I had to tell you no matter what because you deserve to know. I don't expect anything from you ok I just wanted you to know."

"Arandi know what?" Dean asked on the edge of panic.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as the tears slid down her face. "I know that it happened in the most awful situation but I want to keep him. I could never even think about ending this pregnancy."

Dean reeled with the revelation and found his way to sit on the edge of the bed before he fell. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" He asked half choking.

"I was told that I would have trouble conceiving but with you it happened and I'm afraid I may never get another chance. There was no way I would bring a child into the world without you knowing."

"I'm going to be a dad." He stated in a choked whisper.

"Please don't be mad at me for wanting this." Arandi pleaded.

"Mad at you?" Dean reached for her hand and pulled her in front of him laying his head on her belly. "This is everything I've ever wanted."

"You can be a part of his life I will never try to stop you." Arandi went on.

"You're damn right I'm going to be part of his life." Dean said into her skin. "Every achievement, every skinned knee." The excitement thrummed through him. "But where do you live now."

"Nowhere yet I wanted to find you and tell you then figure out where to go. I was fired from my job because of what happened and I sued them for wrongful termination, my lawyer got me a great deal so I can live wherever I want travel wherever I want."

"Stay with me." Dean heard himself say and didn't regret it. "Travel with me until we figure out where to go."

"Dean you don't have to be with me."

"We can try Arandi for the sake of our baby we can try to make something beautiful out of what happened to us. I will never believe that this baby was made under ugly circumstances I will always believe that he was made when we took control." Dean said looking up into her eyes.

Arandi smiled down at him. "Ok I guess it won't hurt to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror smoothing his hand over the tuxedo. He took a deep breath.

"Your gorgeous now step the hell away from the mirror already." Sam laughed.

Dean joined in the laughter.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like my whole world is being turned inside out." Dean sighed.

"So everything is normal then." Sam grinned.

"Yeah pretty much." Dean grinned back. "Did you ever think we would get to this point in our lives Sammy?"

"You know I was always looking for the yellow brick road Dean I'm still shocked you found it first."

"I stole your map." Dean poked.

Sam laughed and looked at Dean with a twinkle in his eyes. "Big day for you."

"It's a wedding Sam." Dean tried to act casual as he picked invisible things off his tux.

"Yeah tell it to someone who doesn't know you like I do." Sam egged.

Dean sighed. "I'm good Sam as long as everyone is happy I'm more than good."

"I can't do this I just can't what the hell was I thinking." A tall young man with raven black hair and intense green eyes bound into the room."

Dean and Sam exchanged smiles.

"Calm down DW and just breathe." Dean said putting his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"Dad I can't go through with this I'm only twenty three and what if I don't love her like I think I do." DW groaned. "I think I'd rather be facing a wendigo right now instead of this."

"No you wouldn't." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Look son I know how scary it is to face being with someone for the rest of your life but when they're the one forever just isn't enough." Dean said evenly.

"Geez Uncle Dean when did you start writing for Hallmark?"

"Jayden cool it please son." Sam scolded.

"What dad it's a wedding not a funeral but yeah a wendigo sounds goods right about now." Jayden grinned as DW threw him the finger.

"You suck as a best man you know that Jay." DW growled.

Dean and Sam looked at their boys fondly and how fast the years had slid away when they finally found their places in this fucked up world.

Dean thought he would never be able to quit hunting well he never really quit he just didn't travel all over anymore.

He and Arandi had made the life they hadn't been so sure could be theirs and they were happy. They had really fallen in love in those unbelievable circumstances.

They had found a gorgeous ranch in Texas and settled to as normal a life as they could. Sam had even started a relationship with Jade, like it had been planned out.

The Winchester's had found that elusive silver lining to go with the white picket apple pie life.

Dean had opened a garage which had quickly gained notoriety for being owned by the best mechanic ever.

Sam had opened a book store and loved it.

They both had made friends they didn't think possible.

They never let their guard down though evil was still out there with other hunters taking over but they weren't stupid they knew they were on more than one hit list.

They hunted when the hunt came too close to home and they raised their kids to know what was out there and how to defend themselves. They prayed none of them would ever have to hunt.

So far that prayer had been answered.

"DW how would you feel if Kendall married someone else?"

DW turned green. "It would kill me." He squeaked.

"Then stop this nonsense and go marry your love fool." Jayden chuckled.

"Will my marriage ever be as perfect as yours and moms?" DW asked his eyes bright.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat still seeing the wide eyed little boy who had followed his dad everywhere and had become the second best mechanic in the world.

"The way I love your mom son…..if you can love and be loved like that then you've discovered paradise."

"Hallmark." Jayden coughed into his fist.

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "Go find your sister blabber boy."

"Samantha is off playing kissy face with Revin." Jayden batted his eye lashes.

Dean grinned seeing the fire light up his brother's eyes.

"Fourteen going on twenty." Sam mumbled rushing out of the room.

"Maribel is doing the same thing with Tiger." Jayden called out.

"Not helping Jay!" Sam yelled.

"Ok dad I'm good thank you."

"S'what I'm here for kiddo." Dean hugged his boy.

"Can I get in this action?" Arandi said at the door.

Dean smiled grandly at his wife who didn't look like she had aged a day in twenty something years. "I think we can squeeze you in."

They all hugged and the tears flowed.

"I told you they'd have a melt down before the day ended." Thirteen year old Jensen said to his twin brother Jared and looked over at their twin cousins Ross and Tristan.

"Jealous little bros?" DW grinned.

"No." They said at the same time but quickly entered the embrace of arms when invited.

"Hey where do we fit?" Fifteen year old Deanari and ten year old Alexis and her twin brother Domonique pouted at the door.

"Dad's got the longer arms." Five year old Sammy rushed forward.

If anyone had told Dean when he was twenty five that he would have been a dad. He would have laughed. If they had told him that he'd be the father of seven beautiful children he'd would have had that person committed.

Seven beautiful children of his own and six nieces and nephews. The Winchester name had been saved and so had the Winchesters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding over Dean and Arandi sat on the front porch of their home listening to the night sounds staring up at the stars holding one another on the porch swing.

"He's going to be fine." Dean whispered.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Both." Dean sighed.

"He just going to be living a few miles away Dean I'll take that over states anytime. Just think we only have to go through this six more times."

"Oh God did you have to remind me."

"We've been good parents, we've raised them right, they are all beautiful in every way that matters." Arandi began to cry.

"Hey, hey no tears." Dean pulled her close.

"I still wake up at night thinking that it's all been a dream that my life couldn't possibly be this perfect." Arandi sniffled.

"You and me both but it is and it's going to get better soon we'll be grandparents and so much more." Dean sighed. "Now you go get ready for bed DW ain't going to be the only one having a honeymoon tonight." Dean grinned slyly and smacked Arandi on the butt as she got up to go. "I'll be up in a few I just need a moment alone."

Arandi knew Dean was going to miss DW's everyday presence, they were impossibly close and now DW was off to start his own life and family.

Dean sat staring into the night remembering holding his tiny newborn son remembering sitting with Arandi through the long painful labor and she had never looked so beautiful bringing their son into the world.

He had put up every protection ward that ever been created when they brought him home and Dean had been there for everything as promised.

DW had gotten the childhood Dean had only dreamed of.

Dean's phone sounded and he smiled seeing DW on the caller ID. "Shouldn't you be doing other things besides calling your old man?"

"There is plenty of time for that daddy." DW said with a sigh.

Dean swallow the lump in his throat. DW hadn't called him daddy since he was eleven. "So what couldn't wait till later?"

"Just making sure you're ok because if I know you you're sitting on the porch swing alone remembering all the good times."

"Know it all." Dean huffed.

"I miss you daddy." DW choked.

"Hey, hey baby boy I'm right here waiting for my boy to come home." Dean wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I know so what do you say you, me, Uncle Sammy, and all the boys go fishing next weekend and then have a fish fry at my house?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dean smiled.

"Good then I'll call you tomorrow tell mom I miss her too and love her, the pipsqueaks too."

"I will."

"Love you dad, goodnight."

"Love you too Dean."

Dean stared at the phone for a few minutes and sighed getting up to go let Arandi know.

His phone sounded again and he didn't look this time thinking DW had forgotten something.

Dean froze nearly dropping the phone when the voice he would never forget sounded in his ear.

"You're welcome Dean."

"What do you want?" Dean hissed looking around to see if he was going to be attacked.

"This is the thanks that I get for giving you everything you ever wanted."

"You couldn't have just introduced us?" Dean scoffed incredulously.

"Yeah because that would have worked out. Look Dean you would have had a fling and then went your separate ways you were meant to be together your children were meant to be born."

Dean flared angrily. "You stay the fuck away from my kids so help me you come anywhere near them and not even God himself will save you!"

"Funny you should say that since it was God himself that wanted your children born."

Dean couldn't breathe at the thought of any of his children having to face what he and Sam had been through.

"Please don't."

"It's not what you think Dean they will be the salvation of the world."

"Supernatural shouldn't have to touch their lives."

"Winchester curse and all that."

"Leave my children alone." Dean warned.

"Out of my hands."

"Then you leave me choice." Dean said and began to recite something in Latin.

Wide unbelieving black eyes met determined green.

"I knew it was you Crowley, I knew only you would have such a sick mind." Dean growled.

Crowley recovered from the shock and smirked. "What can I say jacking a Winchester around is the highlight of my day. You waking up every live long day wondering if this was the day it would all be taken away."

Dean smirked back. "Waking up every day planning to kill anyone or anything that tried to take it all away."

"Killing the king of hell isn't quite as simple as killing my demons." Crowley snickered.

"Did you think we would bring you here if we weren't prepared?" Dean said in a low murderous voice.

"We?"

"Hey Crowley." Sam stepped out of the shadows dagger in hand.

"Your demon pig sticker doesn't work on me."

"The blood of thirteen virgins." Dean said stepping forward.

Crowley's mouth slipped open. "No one knows that."

"Winchester curse and all that." Dean snickered. "We protect our family at all costs Crowley especially because we are cursed."

"Listen this was fun all but I've got to be on my way."

Dean and Sam both began to recite in Latin.

Crowley flinched as pain filled him.

"Funny thing is that you were fooled by your own power and God wanting our children to be born to end you. Thirteen virgins, thirteen related virgins even more powerful, thirteen Winchester virgins priceless." Dean laughed.

"You can't…." Crowley began.

"We can." Dean and Sam said at the same time and lunged forward with the daggers dipped in their children's blood.

Red smoke swirled through the air as Crowley's eyes locked with Dean's.

"I told you not to mess with my family." Dean hissed twisting the dagger home.

Crowley's vessel crumpled to the ground and turned to ash.

The red smoke was sucked into the ground and Dean and Sam stood staring into the once again quiet night.

So many years of waiting for this moment now over.

Dean and Sam hugged without a word. They would talk about it later go over it in detail and wait for the next big gun that thought they could catch the Winchesters unaware.

They both headed back to their families and to the wonderfully bright future that had once been but a fantasy.

The Winchesters were finally home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
